


Sunburns and Rude Shapes

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nursing wounds, Sunburn, aaron is an ARTISTE!, aloe really does stink something awful, devious mister sunshine, two men running a scrapyard or two schoolboys on holiday?, you should have listened to your boyfriend rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun's actually going to be out today, Rob. It'll take ya thirty seconds to put on sun cream."</p><p> </p><p>(note: in this verse, the drama with Victoria's van doesn't happen, Diddy Diner is fully operational)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns and Rude Shapes

He hadn't planned on being outside the Portacabin for more than a half hour--quick dinner break on the steps with Aaron--but, Victoria needed last minute help packing and hauling supplies back and forth for the van, so Robert was left to pick up Adam's slack.

Robert knew how quickly their day would devolve (if their early morning shower was anything to go by), so he jotted down a roster for them to follow. 

Which they did. To the letter. 

_Car, quick fumble behind the oil barrels, car, makeout sesh near the junked fridges, cold drinks break, car..._

In the midst of their busy schedule, they forgot about everything and everyone else. The mountain of paperwork from Nicola. Jimmy and Rodney's ongoing phone tag antics. Adam's continued absence. Dinner. It was just the two of them, working and playing in the sunshine.

Perfect day.

_Almost._

Robert sensed himself flagging towards the final once over of the ready-to-ship items, and leaned against Aaron's shoulders. Aaron began to speak, and then looked up from the clipboard with a start.

"It's gone three. Robert, we should-oh my god, your face!"

He looked in the broken wing mirror of a totaled Fiesta, and recoiled.

_Pink as last night's carpaccio._

Also forgotten? Sun cream.

The only upside to getting sunburned, Robert later found out, was having a boyfriend with surprisingly nimble hands to apply the aloe vera for him. He shut his eyes and let Aaron paint with whispered, winding strokes over the worst parts of his neck, and the angry rawness of his face. Soft circles transformed the sting into something more manageable.

Robert wanted to kiss his thanks afterwards, but knew he couldn't get near Aaron's bearded chin. At least, not without yelping like a puppy from the pain. He opted instead for a long hug, and then a manga fright-fest while Aaron slept.

\------

Nodding off in the chair (after several hours of an _Uzumaki_ reread) was not a smart move.

As he comes to, Robert tries to accept the consequences of his actions with 'minimal' whining. A grunt when he forgets and goes to scratch his nose. A frustrated huff each time he shifts his weight in the lumpy, uncomfortable chair. A wince whenever the neck of his shirt threatens to abrade his flesh.

Now fully awake, but with eyes closed, Robert stews in his self-appointed timeout seat. Miserable.

_Shift. Huff. Grunt. Wince. Shift._

Robert doesn't notice that Aaron's been awake for over five minutes himself, just watching him. 

_Shift. Huff. Grunt. Wince. Shift._

He's startled as Aaron clears his throat.

"You're doing that thing again, Rob."

"What thing?"

"The scowly thing. That's MY thing. You'll not get any more sleep sat in that chair, come to bed."

Robert points to his smeared up face and neck.

"You want the bed to stink of aloe as well?"

"Stop your moaning, and get over here."

He lies down flat on top of the coverlet, feverish from the burn. Aaron rolls over, arranges himself so he's not grazing any of Robert's reddened skin. He watches as Aaron reaches to trace patterns in the freckles along his right arm. Smiley face. Star. Lopsided heart.

Robert grins with the next shape, a particularly rude one he'd carved on many a flat surface during his younger days.

"Oh, don't make me laugh! Aaron, my face!"

He can't stop himself, though. He chuckles, through a winced expression, at the veritable bouquet of phalluses being invisibly marked on his arm by Aaron. He laughs until there's nothing left, and carefully settles his head back on the pillow; face tilted slightly to meet Aaron's gaze.

"At least that scowl's gone, eh, Rob?"

Robert puts his hand up to Aaron's lips for a kiss goodnight, and then watches as Aaron clicks the light off.

They say the pain's always worse on the second day.

Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
